Is It Really Fake?
by DauntlessForever
Summary: Jace and Clary decide to fake date so girls aren't all over Jace. They are both models and singers. Will they stay just friends, or will it become real? How will their careers affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N( Thanks for reading! This is a new story about friends who are destined to be more than friends! Review and tell me what you think)**

**Clary POV:**

Work was hell, modeling just wasn't the same as when I was ten.

I couldn't wait to see Jace. This whole damn project was killing me.

I drove towards his apartment. We're hanging out tonight at his place to celebrate my survival of assholes in the art world. Jace was a male model and basically got me into that business.

I pulled up next to the curb in front of his apartment and walked over to enter the stuffy building. The sweet lady at the help desk waved at me. I really needed to learn her name.

We're in high school, but Jace was pretty famous from his modeling so he got his own apartment. His parents died when he was seven, and he moved in with his foster parent Maryse and Robert Lightwood. They let him move out as soon as he had enough money to support himself.

My parents wouldn't even give me a response when I asked, they just laughed at me. It was embarrassing.

My mom would normally be mad about me staying the night at a boys house, but I had been having sleep overs with Jace since he moved in with the Lightwoods at the age of seven. We were just friends anyways.

I took the elevator up to the eighth floor where Jace's room was. He was room number 143. I knocked on his door as loud as I could in hopes of scaring him.

He swung open the door with a baseball bat raised and I dove to the floor. He laughed as hard as he could while putting his bat down. Of course he had just been trying to scare me.

"Ass hole." I muttered with a glare at his laughing form. I couldn't help but smile, it was Jace, how could I not?

"Bitch," He responded back. Bastard was still laughing and had tears in his eyes."So do you really want to celebrate? I don't feel up for it. I mean, I know I look like I could do anything, but that's just my perfection clouding your judgment."

"What got you in a mood? You're always an asshole, but now you look sad too. God it's bringing me down, lighten up."

"You know my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked me with a darkened expression.

"Aline." Bitch. Slut. Whore. She cheated on Jace all the time and then would deny it and he would believe her for some reason. He could be a real idiot when it came to girls he could bang.

"I opened the boys bathroom to find her banging Sebastian Verlac."

Silence. Complete silence. He had to be hurting. He told me once he thought he was in love with her.

"How could she do that to you? You forgave her every time even when she didn't deserve your forgiveness! Are you all right, Jace?" He plastered a fake smile on his face.

"We were never official, so I suppose I should have seen it coming. It still hurt though. She tried to tell me it was a mistake and she was in love with me. How could I have been so stupid?" He asked me with tears springing up in his eyes.

"You weren't stupid for trusting her. You were only stupid for thinking you need any other women in your life besides me and Izzy." Izzy was his adopted sister.

He managed a small smile. I opened my arms and he flew into them. All we needed were each other. Jace and Clary. Nothing else would ever ruin that.

Jace looked at me hesitantly. "What?" I finally asked him.

"I have a favor to ask you and I want you to at least consider it before you shut me down. Okay?" His eyes begged me to be okay with whatever he was about to ask me. I nodded hesitantly.

He took a deep breath and avoided eye contact with me. "Well since our break up,, every girl at school has been on top of me and even Aline has been trying to get back together with me. I really need to date someone so they leave me alone, but I can't use a girl like that. I don't want to date another whore like I have been. Will you pretend to date me?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud. "No one would ever believe we would go out! And you have dealt with a little girl drama your whole life. You're 'Jace Wayland Man Whore' so just stop your little joke."

"Clary! I'm serious! It's not just at the girls at school anymore it's my 500 thousand followers on twitter too! I'm getting stalked!" He looked so stressed that I almost gave in right there, but I couldn't, it was too ridiculous.

"Isn't it supposed to be that every man's dream is to be lusted after by every girl in the world. And damn you're all ready that popular?" It was shocking that his twitter was that popular just because he was a model.

"Clary! I'm finally eighteen and Calvin Klein just released a spread of me as an underwear model. And I just got signed with that record label!" Oh right, I forgot about his singing career. He was the most amazing singer I had ever heard. I sang too, but not nearly as well.

"I'm sorry Jace, but no. I won't get rumors spread about me because I'm dating a sexy under wear model!" Everyone would label me as a whore who just wanted his money.

"Everyone has thought we've been dating since junior high when we kissed at truth or dare! People always ask me, when I'm with other girls, why I'm cheating on you! It would be perfect!" He didn't get it!  
"Jace, No! End of discussion!" He shut up and turned away.

"Sorry, but if you change your mind tell me all right? And I made you a twitter by the way. You all ready have 300 thousand followers!" He yelled and ran before I could hit me.

I picked up his phone and looked down at the bright screen. Twitter was up and sure enough I had 300 thousand followers within the week he had posted the account. He posted all my modeling photos and shouted me out as his best friend.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I knew I had a lot of followers, but never thought I was that popular.

We spent most of the night screwing with Twitter and watching movies.

**_-_-_ Is It Really Fake?_-_-_**

The next day I walked into school. I was immediately tackled by Isabelle. "Hey Clary! I haven't seen you all weekend! What were you doing? Or even better, who were you doing?" I laughed at her, but hugged her back. Izzy wasn't a whore, but I swear she had dated everyone male in our school except her brothers.

"No, I just hung out with Jace... as usual. How about you? How was your weekend?" She smiled brightly and launched into a story about shopping.

The first half of school went quickly and soon it was lunch time. I walked towards the cafeteria with Izzy trailing along side me. We were silent since we were both crabby and hungry.

The first thing I saw was a group of girls crowded around Jace. One of them even had her hand on his chest. He sweet talked them, but obviously wasn't interested. I walked over and got my lunch before returning to our usual table.

The table consisted of me, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maia and Jordan. And then a bunch of girls leaning over the tables trying to show Jace their cleavage. It was disgusting.

I had to push through several girls before finally taking my seat. Most of the girls glared at me. They all knew that I was one of the prettiest and most popular girls at this school. My friends and I ruled this school since we were seniors.

One girls leaned between Jace and I. She whispered -not too quietly- in his ear. "Are you done with Aline, because I would love to show you what a real woman is like," That was it, I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned to the girl who had whispered in his ear. "Sweet heart, he all ready has a real woman. You don't have to worry, I take care of him. All. Night. Long." With a wink I turned back to my food and resumed eating.

Everyone at our table stared in shock. Even people at other tables were stopping to stare.

The girls after Jace all left quickly. I was one girl they knew they shouldn't try to mess with. I was the famous model who could ruin your whole reputation with a wave of my hand. Jace and I were a power couple.

I sighed in relief when all the girls were gone and looked up to see all my friends staring at us before exchanging money. "What the hell?" I asked them.

"We've been betting for years on when you guys would get together!" Magnus squealed. "Darling, you guys spend the nights together and hang out all the time. We all knew it was going to happen eventually."

"I bet it was going to be when you both had to separate for college!" Simon said handing a twenty to Izzy.

"We bet it would be at Clary's eighteenth birthday next week!" Maia said while Jordan nodded in agreement with her.

"That's ridiculous! We only got together last night!" I said glaring at everyone.

"I don't believe you two are together," Alec said from his seat next to Magnus.

"Why the hell would we not be dating? More importantly why would we lie to you guys?" Jace said defending our fake relationship.

"All Clary did was defend you to that sophomore who was trying to get in your pants. That doesn't prove anything. I could do that for you, but that doesn't mean we're dating. Izzy has been doing that for you since you were twelve." He made good sense.

"What can we do to prove it to you that we're really dating Alec? This is bullshit, I'm not lying!" Jace glared angrily at his adopted brother.

"Kiss her," Izzy suggest. "You guys haven't even kissed each other on the cheek since you were eleven, it proves you're really into each other." Fuck you Izzy. I didn't want to kiss my best friend, but it was that or give up our ruse.

"Fine," I said letting Jace know it was okay to kiss me. He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. It wasn't anything serious, but I felt my lips spark it electricity.

"That was bullshit! See I told you they weren't dating! No one in love would kiss like that and we all know they would only date if they realized they were in love!" Alec shouted.

"What are you trying to pull here you guys?" Jordan asked us with a look that was a mix of confusion and incredulousness.

"Why would you lie to us?" Izzy asked me looking hurt.

"Fuck all of you for calling us liars. You wanna see me grope my boyfriend in public, I guess that's a you problem." I was lucky I was wearing jeans. I gestured with my finger for him to spin around do he was facing a way from the table.

As soon as his lap was available, I straddled it. I looked Jace in the eyes for a second before connecting my mouth to his. I couldn't deny the crazy electricity. Like hot and cold fighting for dominance.

After about two minutes I pulled back to regain my breath and turned to look at my friends. "Happy, Assholes?" I asked.

They nodded with shocked looks on their faces. I winked and Jace who had a smirk on his face.

Isabelle suddenly speaks up. "I've seen you do sexy photo shoots, but you're always so shy in real life. You just made out with my brother so sexily that it turned even me on!"

Wait. . . did she really just say that? "What the fuck Izzy? I'm a model of course I can turn any one on with a single look. And I get a shit load of money for it."

"I still don't believe you guys." Alec stated. Damn why did he have to be so perceptive?

I grabbed Jace and dragged him away from the others. "Thanks for this," He said to me.

"I can't take any more of those twig bitches trying to get on your dick. It's disgusting."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (Even though I haven't gotten many reviews, I still love writing this story. Thank you for favoriting and following. If you get any amazing ideas you want me to incorporate just review or PM me)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this story or the mortal instruments.**

**Clary POV:**

I spent the night at Jace's that night. We slept in the same bed, but it felt different after our kiss. It wasn't as innocent or simple as before.

For the first time in my life, I woke up to warm arms being wrapped around me. The smell of Jace and coffee. I loved every second of it.

"Morning Midge," Jace greeted me as he pulled away from me. He stood up in his boxers and walked to go make breakfast. I stood up in my own boxers and one of his old dress shirts- my shirts just weren't as comfortable.

I sat on his bar stool watching as he started making pancakes and bacon. It smelled amazing. I could get used to this. "Why are you making me breakfast? You never make me breakfast," I said before I could stop myself.

"I always make breakfast for my lady friends the morning after," Jace said with a wink.

"The morning after watching every season of glee on Netflix? That certainly calls for breakfast," I snorted. He always made comments about me sleeping with him, but it was never going to happen.

"So what's your real reason for making me breakfast?"

"It's a thank you for saving me from all of those crazy horny girls at our school. I mean how low do you have to be to blatantly ask a man for sex?" He asked with disgust on his face. "I understand if two people are dating or in love, but not hooking up."

"You only hooked up with Aline."

"Yeah, but I thought I was in love with her. I realize now that she was just more exciting than my hand," I bursted out laughing, spitting water all across the table.

He patted my back while laughing with me. Jace never failed to make me laugh.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Jace was busy cooking bacon so I went to open it myself. The door opened to see a shocked Isabelle.

"Please tell me I didn't just walk in on the morning after? I'll have to go throw up." I decided to mess with her.

I took my right hand and raked it through my crazy, red curls. I yawned before looking her dead in the eye. "You should have called first. If you need your brother. . . well lets just say he's really tired." With a wink I burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face! You looked like I killed your puppy!" She glared at me and shoved me aside to get into the room.

"Jace! Where are you!" She walked into the kitchen to see her half naked brother cooking breakfast and out right laughed. "She has you so whipped, it's not even funny!" She high fived me as we laughed at him.

"Well she does use a whip, but not in the way you're thinking," Jace chuckled at his sister's horrified face.

"I have to go get ready for the shoot, will you drive me Jace?" He held up a finger while he swallowed his food.

"I have a shoot at the same place, so I'll just go with you."

"All right, I call first shower!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom before he could get there. "See you later Isabelle!" I yelled over my shoulder. I quickly got dressed and ready before leaving with Jace.

We walked into the agency holding hands. The receptionist smiled at us before telling us we were just down the hall. We ended up being on the same shoot, which is weird seeing as we never have been booked together.

"Jace Wayland and Clary Fray?" We nodded politely at the man who looked to be the director of the show. "Right this way please," He turned on his heel and walked down a hall.

We followed him until we came to a large room full of outfits. "We are getting your swimsuits here before going to the beach for the shoot." We stared at him both being confused. "What?" He finally asked.

"Are we on this shoot together?" Jace asked him.

"Well of course, you two are our most promising young models. Especially since the news of your relationship hit twitter. All your fans want a shoot of you two together."

"Our relationship is on Twitter?" I yelled loud enough for many people to turn and look at us. "Shit!"

"Yes a girl named Aline Penhallow posted a picture of you two kissing that has been all the buzz in the modeling community." He smiled and I knew he thought he was a genius.

"All right let's get started then."

We spent the rest of the morning in the studio getting wardrobe. We luckily didn't have school today because of a catch up day for teachers.

The photographer walked up to us. "Hi, my name is Jessi, I'll be your photographer today. Are you guys really dating or is it just a publicity stunt, because we have two pairs of models and each has to do a swim suit shoot, but only one pair has to do the sexy shoot."

Well she got down to business quickly. That seemed a little personal, but I suppose it was considerate of her to ask. I looked up at Jace who seemed to be just as shocked as I was with that question.

We exchanged a quick glance that, for us, was like a short little conversation. We knew if we told her the truth that she would tell everyone. "I can promise you we wouldn't fake date for publicity, we genuinely are together."

"All right, let's start then. I want Clary to start in the red bikini and Jace to start in the red board shorts." We changed quickly and followed her out into the ocean water. Even though we were in California, the water was still freezing.

We spent hours finding different way for me to wrap myself around Jace and kissing him. At one point I had to wrap both legs around his waist, put my hands in his hair, and kiss him as passionately as I could.

Luckily, it wasn't too awkward for us. The whole time I was trying to be sexy, Jace would whisper hilarious things in my ear. "I swear if I don't get out of this water soon, my balls are going to freeze off," He said to me during a shot where he had to kiss my neck.

The shoot finally ended at 5 o'clock. Jace and I ran out of the water both of us freezing our butts off.

Once we got dressed we ran to Jace's car and went back to his place. Damn that took forever.

"So Clary, how much did I blow your mind with my perfect body?" He teased. If he wanted to tease, I would tease back.

"The only thing attractive about you is your hair, and I messed that up," I said with a wink. He glared playfully at me.

"I would like to say the same about you but I can't lie," He said it so seriously I actually thought he was being really sweet. "There's nothing attractive about you." And there's the punch line.

"Get me home ass hole so I can take a shower. That ocean water had to be 75% piss."

"Alright, but when those pictures come out, I'm posting them all on Twitter. I have to go to the recording studio to start writing some new songs after school tomorrow, care to join me?" I hesitated only for a second before nodding and getting out of the car.

I walked up to the mansion that was my house. My father didn't live with us because he was a dick. My mother took care of my brother, Jonathan, and I all on her own. She came from family money and was a famous artist.

My step dad Luke also lived with us, but he would never really be my dad.

I walked into the house and into the living room. Jonathan bounced off the couch and ran to me. He was a senior as well, but was nearly a year older than me.

"Why are you dating Jace? You always talk about how he mistreats the girls he dates, and then you go and date him!" He had a point.

"Jace and I are in love, he would never do any of those things to me!" It wasn't the whole truth, but he would never do those things to me.

"Why the hell are you still staying the night at his place?" Valid question. I was abut to throw his question right back at them.

"Because Mom and Luke are in New York for another month and I don't want to hear you banging Izzy in the next room from mine!" Silence. Yes I knew he and my best friend were sleeping together from the moment I woke up to her moans. It was disgusting.

"I just want you to be safe. If you sleep with him in the next three days, he can get arrested for being an adult and you being seventeen. Plus if you get pregnant I have to kill him. I've been friends with Jace for years and I know how he can't resist sex."

Jonathan and Jace used to be as close as Jace and I were, but Jonathan had drifted farther away from us this last year because he was dating Izzy.

"I can handle myself Jon." I stalked up stairs and into my bedroom.

**_-_-_Is It Really Fake?_-_-_**

The next day school passed quickly. Aline glared at me all day and I would just smile back at her. Bitch could suck my ass.

Alec still seemed to be suspicious, but was willing to believe us for the most part. Everything was going great.

I met Jace out side of school and we went straight to the recording studio. When we got there we were directed to a man named Raphael.

"Hey guys, I'm Raphael and I'll be helping Jace here write some songs."

"I'm Clary, I guess I'm here for the same thing." He gently shook my hand and nodded before going to the room that I guessed we would be in for a while. It was a small lounge with a couch and a couple chairs.

Jace and I took the couch while Raphael took one of the chairs. "Okay guys, lets start with just a song idea."

"Why don't we sing a duet!" Jace said while smiling at me. I glared back, I so did not want to get in this industry.

"He's joking, I don't sing for other people." I told Raphael who was looking at us suspiciously.

"Is she any good?" Raphael asked Jace. Jace smiled the biggest smiles I had ever seen on him.

"She sings better than me and has all these beautiful duets written. She's also one of the top models in our industry."

"Clary will you sing one of your duets with Jace please?" I was hesitant, but pulled out my song journal any ways.

"He was lying when he said I was a good as him." Well here goes nothing.

**A/N**( Jace part is regular font, Clary is _italicized_ and together they are **bold**)

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

_I remember every look upon your face_  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

**Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
But I'll figure out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one**

We sang together and suddenly it occurred to me how much alike we really were. Our voices joined together to form the beautiful song.

Raphael looked at me with shock. "You have such an amazing voice, and you wrote that song?"

"Yeah, I wrote that a while ago though. It was about Jace and I's friendship. I was pretty much a recluse before we met and he changed things. I tweaked a couple words here and there to make it a love song though."

"That was amazing, will you record it with Jace? That song could be the start of an amazing career for both of you! Jace what do you think?" Raphael asked Jace.

Jace was still staring at me. Raphael called his name again and Jace finally snapped out of it. "I would be happy to record it with Clary."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in recording booth recording the song. After the lyrics were done we traded in my guitar for some of the fancy machinery they had. It made an artificial instrumental of the song.

After a long day of hard work, we left the booth with a promise to Raphael that we would come again sometime in the next week to show our single to one of the managers at the studio. I was shocked to see a new career opening up for me.

**_-_-_Is It Really Fake?_-_-_**

I woke up the next morning to my radio turning on. "Good Morning Los Angeles! We have news that our favorite Clavin Klein model, Jace Wayland, is going to be writing songs with fellow model, Clary Fray. What do we think of this? Maybe we'll even get to hear a new song soon!"

How the hell did the press all ready find out about Jace and I writing songs? This was ridiculous.

I got ready as fast as I could and called Jace for a ride to school. His 2014 LaFerrari was way better than any car my parents would get me. He was super rich because his parents were rich before they died. He inherited it all and is famous for being a model.

He pulled up and honked for me to come down. I ran as fast as I could to get to him. "Did you hear?" I asked him as I slid into his car.

"Good Morning to you too, Ginge. And to answer your question, I did hear. I told you you're more popular than you thought." He winked at me before speeding off to class.

"They are expecting us to be good Jace! You're amazing at singing, but I'm not!" I decided to let the ginger comment slide since I was too worried about how much I had on my plate. Fake dating, modeling, and singing were definitely going to make my senior year hell.

"Strawberry, you have an amazing voice, don't worry about it!" He said it with dismissal, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sat in silence for the rest of the way as Jace sang to the radio. When I got to school Isabelle immediately ran to me. I loved Isabelle.

"Hey babe, I'll see you later," Jace told me loud enough for Isabelle to hear before leaving toward Alec and Jordan.

"Hey Clary! What do you think of a giant sleep over at my place tonight? My parents are out of town and I'm inviting all our friends over," Isabelle said while fixing her hair.

"Sounds fun, are all the guys going too?"

"Yeah and there's going to be alcohol and truth or dare so you better be there," She said to me with a threatening glare.

"I'll be there if Jace is there."

"What's up with you and Jace. I can't believe you're dating him when you know what a whore he is! I love you both, but this is crazy!"

"Jace is mine and I am his. That's how it's always been. The only difference now is that I don't have to deal with girls being all over him all the time." I said in an exasperated tone.

I turned on my heel and left for my locker after promising Isabelle that I would see her later that night at the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N( You guys are honestly so amazing! The reviews were all lovely! Review again after this chapter! I won't be doing Jace's point of view because I think it takes away from the suspense of it if they are going to end up getting together:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this!**

**Clary POV:**

I knocked on Izzy's door as loud as I could. I was dressed in as many layers as I could for truth or dare tonight. I wore sweat pants, spandex, black lace underwear with a matching bra, sweatshirt and a tank top.

Izzy was dressed like me, but looked much cuter since her fashion sense was better than mine. I was a model, but that meant I knew how to use my body and hair, not choose the clothes I wore.

"Hey babe, come on in," Izzy said with a glare at my messy bun. She hated that I "torture my beautiful hair by crushing it with my rubber band". Dramatic, but that's Izzy for you.

I walked in and headed straight to her game room. It was jam packed with everything you could want for a night with friends. Large couches, food, karaoke, surround sound speakers and blankets everywhere. The food basically consisted of a bunch of energy drinks for the non-drinkers and vodka shots for the kids who wanted to get drunk off their ass'.

I flopped down on one of the couches, claiming my seat and my favorite fuzzy blanket. I show up early every event just to get this blanket.

"Isabelle is Alec here yet?" I yell to her. She was in the kitchen getting a tray of shots for the game"I never".

"He's in his room. He hasn't come out of there since we got home from school! Can you go tell him to get his lazy ass out of there?" I laughed and yelled my agreement through the house.

I headed up to the second floor and opened Alec's door. I would knock, but Alec was like my brother and therefor I gave up all respect for his privacy.

And then it happened.

Sitting on the middle of Alec's bed was the forever sparkly Magnus Bane. Alec was on op of him with no shirt making out with him. I cleared my throat awkwardly to get their attention.

Alec flew off of Magnus and onto the floor. He looked scared shitless when he saw me. He began crying on his knees. Magnus tried to go to him, but Alec moved away from him.

"I'm so sorry Clary! I know it's wrong and disgusting, but I can't help it! I tried to fight it, but I just can't! Please forgive me! I'll fix myself-" I cut him off.

"Alec I don't care if you're gay. I honestly don't blame you, Magnus is pretty damn gorgeous. It isn't wrong. If you're happy so am I and before you ask, I won't tell anyone." His blue eyes pierced mine.

"You don't think I'm disgusting?" Magnus still looked hurt by the fact that Alec had run away from him, but I knew he understood.

"Wanna know a secret?" He nodded. "I've done a lot worse with Jace." He looked horrified and with a wink I turned and left. I yelled over my shoulder. "Party started five minutes ago! Get down there so you can help Izzy when she gets drunk off her ass."

I walked down stairs to see the whole crew had gotten here. Jace walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. It comforted me and I leaned into him.

"Never have I ever time!" Izzy yelled directing everyone into the game room.

We circled up and each held up ten fingers. Each time you have to put a finger down, you also take a shot.

I went first. "Never have I ever modeled lingerie." Jace and Isabelle took a shot.

Jace went next. "Never have I ever smoked weed." Everyone except Jace and I took a shot.

Isabelle continued it. She winked at me. "Never have I ever had sex with Jace," No one took a shot. "No way!" She said to me. I winked back and nodded, her shock amused me.

The game continued for a half hour before the only people who were left were Jace, Magnus and I. It was Jace's turn.

"Never have I ever worn glitter on purpose." That got Magnus out. He glared at Jace before downing his last shot and moving to sit with Alec. It was my turn and I had the perfect one.

"Never have I ever had sex!" I grinned as he downed the last shot. I knew all of his sexual exploits by either rumor or him just giving me too much info. I cheered in victory.

"On to truth or dare!" Isabelle yelled. We circled up again.

I started since I was the winner of the last game. "Isabelle truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She said without hesitation. What a baby.

"Of all the guys here, which have you had fantasies about? And what were the fantasies?" She turned bright red. I was assuming it was just Jace, but then again this could get interesting.

"Umm... Magnus and it involved a lot of glitter, Jace and you and I'm guessing you can guess what it was about, and... Simon and we were characters in one of his comic books..." Well that was weirder than I thought it would be.

"Truth or dare, Simon?" Izzy asked our nerdy friend. He pulled nervously on his collar.

"Dare?" He asked like it was a question. I loved watching Simon be a baby.

"I dare you to play the rest of the game in your boxers!" She said winking at me. Izzy knew Simon liked her and therefor teased him endlessly and put him in embarrassing situations.

Simon awkwardly stripped down to his star wars boxers. Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader fought each other across some sort of ledge.

Simon sat back down blushing bright red. "Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jace stated in a bored tone. It seemed Jace could never be embarrassed or fazed.

Simon looked at Izzy who leaned to whisper something in his ear. It seemed innocent until they both started laughing dramatically at their inside joke.

"I dare you to strip down into your boxers and let Clary sit in between your legs for the rest or the game." Simon, the bastard, said. I should have known something like this was going to happen.

Jace chuckled before stripping all of his clothes off. He abs shined with the slight perspiration that covered his golden skin. He opened his legs and I snuggled into his chest. Wow. Jace was really comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Jordan, truth or dare?" Jace asked the large boy sitting across from us. Jordan looked at us questioningly. He knew when it came to truth or dare that Jace was the devil. But what was worse, the truth or doing something embarrassing?

"Truth," Jordan said before crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed like he was trying to protect himself. Jace waggled his eyebrows at him.

"How long have you been screwing Maia?" Everyone gasped in shock and Maia just started hitting Jordan and yelling things like 'You promised you wouldn't tell anyone'. It was quite funny.

Once everything calmed down Jordan mumbled a quick. "Since you and Clary got together." I laughed and decided to call it a night.

I climbed off Jace and stood up. "Clary you guys can't drive, you've both been drinking. Just take one of the guest bedrooms." Izzy yelled at us.

Jace led me up to his old bedroom and we both passed out on his bed.

**_-_-_Is It Really Fake?_-_-_**

I woke up to the sound of gentle snoring. My head was laying on the warmest pillow I had ever felt. I didn't want to open my eyes. Waking up meant moving out of this comfort.

After ten minutes of trying to fall asleep again, my bladder wouldn't let me. I sat up and discovered my pillow was Jace.

My eyes widened as realization hit me. I had fell asleep with Jace and liked it... a lot. That never happened to me. I always thought of him like a brother... what the hell was wrong with me?

I took his arms from around my waist and gave them back to Jace. The warmth immediately left me. I ran to the bathroom and took care of myself before going back to the bedroom.

I figured I might as well go back to bed, the sun hadn't risen yet and we didn't have school since it was a Saturday. I climbed back into bed.

I woke up again to the feel of lips on my neck. Jace had subconsciously pulled me to his chest and was kissing my neck. And I was enjoying it.

I was about to push him away when he mumbled a quiet "Clary". Holy shit! Was Jace dreaming about me, and if so why was he kissing me?

I feigned sleep for a while longer before the door bursted open to a half naked Alec and Magnus. They both looked at Jace and I like we were horrible people. I don't know what they were expecting, but they got Jace and I cuddling.

"I told you they're not faking being together!" Magnus said to Alec. "I can't believe we risked walking in on them just because you're paranoid!"

"They're just cuddling, they do that all the time!" Alec yelled. "Don't you think they would be doing something more incriminating if they were dating?"

I don't know how Jace was sleeping through this, but I was about to wake him up. "You want something more incriminating Alec?" I straddled Jace in just my undergarments and kissed him. It wasn't a little kiss, but the type that left me wanting more.

I got lost in the moment and let my hands travel up and down the chest of the amazingly sexy boy in front of me. And sexy he was, I never realized how sexy he was. He woke up as soon as my lips touched his and the electricity started.

Jace rolled me over and grinded into me. I moaned and returned his passion with my own, grinding my hips into his in the same rhythm he was moving at.

We wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for a voice clearing that snapped me out of my haze. It was like a bucket of cold water. I turned and saw a wide eyed Alec in the doorway. Magnus was rolling on the ground laughing at the point.

"I swear you could turn a gay man straight Clary," Alec said. I looked at Jace who, well let's just say shocked was an understatement.

"Next time you say we're not dating, it's gonna be a lot worse than that," I said after catching my breath.

Alec and Magnus left quickly after that. Jace looked at me with a smirk. "So, how amazing is my kissing? Because every other girl in the world would kill to get a lip lock with me and you just almost got to see the whole package," He winked at me.

"We were only kissing because Alec was trying to say we were a fake couple again. And you're kissing was a little sloppy. Maybe it was because you aren't used to having your mind blown by by magic body."

"Fray, did you actually just tell me you're sexier than me? That's not possible and you know it."

"If you were sexier than me, I wouldn't get booked more often than you," I said with a fake serious expression. We glared at each other for a few second before bursting out laughing.

"You are sexy, Red." Did Jace just call me sexy?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but please if you're gonna be a dick about my story just don't review. Saying that my story is completely unoriginal just makes me want to say one thing to 'guest' suck my ass)**

**Clary POV:**

Jace and I sat in the recording studio for four hours trying to write. The record company loved my song, but want at least one more good one before they would even consider me. Jace and I were fighting, which never happens.

Flash Back:

"Hey Clary, can we talk about this whole fake dating thing?" Jace asked me as I got in his car to ride to school.

"Sure, what about it?" I asked interested. Jace was starting to look different to me.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that everything about it is fake, we're never gonna get together. I mean the idea that someone like me would ever date someone like you is crazy," Said that one blond asshole.

"What do you mean 'someone like me' how are you any better than me?"

"I'm not better. I'm just hotter and have more friends," The asshole said again.

"Screw you Jace!" I said.

End Flash back:

He had been a dick ever since that morning Magnus and Alec had walked in on us sleeping. Maybe he just saw me as the revolting creature he made me out to be.

But how can he say that when I have an ass like mine and hair so red it burns your eyes? He was never good with his feelings and was starting to treat me like a one night stand that wouldn't leave his apartment in the morning.

I wrote a song about how pissed I was at him, well I guess I'll just have to show it to Raphael.

"Raphael can you record this for me?" I asked stepping into the booth.

"Sure thing, you want me to put it to that beat we made yesterday?" I had spent all day yesterday with Raphael just coming up with melodies to put lyrics to.

"Yes please."

I started recording the song of my latest thoughts. I wrote it so it could be sang by either Jace or myself.

"I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell"

I made eye contact with Jace the whole time. He matched my glare with one of his own, but he wasn't nearly as pissed as I was.

Raphael sat in his computer chair looking between Jace and I with a look that told me he didn't want to be here. The music faded and he turned the music off completely.

"That was great Clary, I'm not even going to ask where your inspiration came from. Lets record this a couple more times and I'll edit it and send it to the producers."

I spent the rest of the day recording or talking to Raphael about how my muse was just this ass hole that I let get too close to me, but I wasn't going to make that mistake again. Jace was nothing but a bad habit that I needed to get over.

**_-_-_Is It Really Fake?_-_-_**

The next day at school everyone noticed Jace and I were fighting. I drove myself for the first time since he got his license. I wouldn't let him near me without turning around and leaving.

He was better than me, but I knew I was a part of his life that could never be replaced. He could pretend he trusted any of his adopted family, but I was the only family he opened up to. He was a dick to everyone else.

I went to homeroom in Mr. Walker's room with Izzy. She had been following me around all day trying to get me to spill about Jace. She was too close to me to not notice the pain I was in. Jace and I never fought.

"Clary tell me now if I need to go kill Jace. Jace is a dick, you never should have gotten close to him. I can't pretend to get what you liked about him, but I can promise you now that I won't let you like him again."

"Jace is a dick, but it's fine. Dating just wasn't a good idea. We're like siblings, it's weird to kiss and pointless stuff like that." I explained. She went to talk again, but the bell stopped her.

After class we headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I tried to build up my confidence for what was about to happen, but how could I be confident enough to do this?

I got my food and sat down, looking around for Jace. He sat down next to me with no emotion on his face. He tried to put his arm round me, but I pushed his arm down.

"Jace can we talk somewhere else?" I asked him without being able to look into his eyes. Our whole table fell silent as they watched our strange interaction. No one ever saw us fight.

Jace was silent. I looked up to see a smirk. He never wore a smirk unless he was hiding something. Under his eyes were purple with lack of sleep. His normally flawless clothes were wrinkled.

He smiled at me with a malicious glare. "Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of our friends. Right Sweetheart?" His tone cut through the silence of our table like a knife.

"Jace, stop it. I just want to talk." I tried to fight the broken expression on my face, but I knew it was there. I was broken.

"I don't get why you can't just say it in front of our friends!" He said raising his voice. His facade was breaking and I could see his pain.

"I want to break up!" I yelled. Silence. The whole cafeteria silenced with the new form of gossip. I took a deep, calming breath and repeated myself. "I want to break up."

He looked at me shocked. Obviously he didn't expect that. "We might as well not be friends at all. I mean, who would want to be friends with you? I don't even understand why I dated you! She doesn't even put out!" He yelled addressing everyone watching.

"Fuck you, Herondale!" I yelled and stormed out. I turned around at the entrance. "Oh and I didn't put out because I didn't want to get the million STD's you're carrying!"

**A/N( Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been really busy with school and family drama. Next one will be longer!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N( I'm definitely not going to stop updating! That Author's note was to ask people to help with the VGHS fandom. It wasn't a threat, it was a. . . suggestion.)**

**Clary POV:**

Jace and I sat in a circle with Raphael, Isabelle and Alec trying to get us to fix things. No one had ever seen Jace and I fighting as much as we did.

"So, Clary, why don't you tell us why you broke up with Jace. Did he do anything specific that made you mad?" Raphael asked me softly. This was so dumb.

"I realized that I deserve better than to be treated as bad as Jace treats me," I said with a glare. "Jace basically told me not to get attached because we weren't going to stay together for much longer."

Jace shook his head in fake amusement. His glare was so angry I couldn't take it. "So you admit I broke up with you first?" Jace winked. Asshole.

"I dumped your ass, you just don't want to admit it." I snapped angrily. He knew why I 'broke up with him'. He told me I wasn't good enough.

"Jace don't lie. We all saw you freak out after Clary dumped you," Isabelle told him. Oh Isabelle. . .

"Shut the hell up Isabelle. I'm sick of you picking Clary over me. I'm your brother for god's sake!" Jace yelled.

"Why did you tell Clary you guys weren't gonna be together?" Raphael asked my stupid ex-best friend. Jace looked conflicted before her spoke softly.

"I'm still in love with Aline." What. The. Hell. Aline Penhallow? Like the Aline Penhallow that broke his heart? Or the one that he got over and we made fun of everyday?

"That's bull shit and you know it!" I yelled in pure rage. Why was he lying? I could always tell when he was lying.

"I'm not lying! Clary, you always think you're right! You're not right this time! Just stay out of my life!" He stood up so fast his chair flew behind him.

"Why can't you see you're breaking my heart?" I yelled before I could stop myself. I broke down in tears. "We aren't better when we're alone! Jace we're best friends! That's never going to change!"

"What can I do to prove to you that I don't care about you?" He spat at me. "You know what, I wasn't going to show this to you, but since you obviously need a reality check! I wrote a song about you Clare Bear." He said my nick name with disgust.

He walked over to the recording booth after putting on a beat on.

(Jace)  
**Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over**

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

**I couldn't keep hearing him talk about me leaving him. I had changed phone number and moved, but that was because I kept getting stalked by fans. I walked into his booth and grabbed the extra mic.**

(Clary)  
**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

(Jace)  
**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Jace was a piece of shit. I walked out of the room angrily.

"I'm leaving New York to go to LA to start recording music with the best. Don't call." With that Jace ran out of the room too.

"Do you think I'm ever gonna give up on you?" I screamed after him.

"I know you are because you deserve better, remember?" He stormed out the door and left my life for good.

3 Months Later

Jace was a star. Every girl was in love with the sexy pop singer Jace Wayland.

I don't blame them really. I just miss the boy I used to call my best friend. The end of our fake relationship was rumored to end because I couldn't keep up with him, but both of us refused to talk to any of the paparazzi.

My modeling career was taking a turn for the best. Everyone wanted me now that I was the number one model at my age. I had just turned eighteen and could finally do lingerie shoots.

Jace used to be the number one model, but he was so busy with singing he didn't have any time for anyone else.

The recording studio still wanted me to write a few more song, but without Jace I had no inspiration. I think they only wanted me so I could spread drama about Jace.

I walked to my car to pick up Isabelle to ride to the mall. We were heading to Victoria Secret to see the new pictures they were putting up of me.

I stopped outside of her mansion and honked a couple of times before she came out. Magnus and Alec came out with her. "What are you two doing?" I asked with a suspicious look.

"We can only be ourselves with you two and we want to see little Clary''s attempt at being sexy," Alec answered with a wink. All my childhood friends were still confused on how I was a model. I was an anime loving nerd.

"Well you're riding in the back," I smirked. My Audi R8 Tron was specially made with a back seat since I barely ever actually raced it. The backseat was tiny.

"I would ride in the trunk for a chance of riding in your car," Magnus said with a chuckle. My car was hot in it's pure white form.

We started off and I turned on the radio. The radio announcer came on. "And now Jace Wayland's brand new hit single, Let her go!" I slapped the radio off before I had to hear Jace's voice. It would hurt too much.

"You all right Clare Bear?" Magnus asked with worry.

"I'm fine."

"Clary, you can open up to us. It's been three months and you haven't even mentioned him!" Isabelle yelled.

"Why does it matter? He's gone! I broke up with him!" I had to pull over because my tears were blinding me. "Why would I be hurt if I broke up with him?"

"Because you never actually dated." Alec stated in a sure voice. I broke down in tears.

"What the hell? You never dated? Then why are you so mad?" Isabelle yelled at me angrily. She never liked when I lied to her.

"Because she fell in love with him along the way." Magnus stated with sad eyes. Those two were mind readers.

"Why did you let him leave then? You should have gone after him!" Isabelle shouted.

"He made it pretty clear how he felt Isabelle! I was nothing to him! He dated me to repel other girls! He used me and threw me away like trash!" I was sobbing and got out of the car. "Alec, you drive!"

Alec switched me seats.

"Clary, you have the ability to get whatever you want! You're famous! With one call you could be on a talk show with him! Go tell him you love him!" She made it sound so easy.

"Just drive Alec." We arrived at the mall right on time. I walked in and saw my picture on at least three walls.

Clary Fray: Independent woman who won't take shit from any man.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N( Hey guys look! I do update! You bastards thought I didn't! I know you were thinking it! 'Glares at computer screen')**

**Clary POV:**

I was eighteen. I was hot. I was single. So why the hell was I staying hung up over Jace? Jace treated me like trash and it was time I showed him who wasn't good enough. When I was done he would beg for me back. I was going to make Jace so jealous he couldn't even stand any other guy looking at me.

I knew if I wanted Jace to see articles and such about me, I was going to have to start singing again. I sat down and started to write. With my lucky pencil and writing journal I was sure to write an amazing song.

I thought about all the pain I had been through and how I just wanted to shake it all off. Leave the sad emotions behind.

I called Raphael and told him I wanted to continue writing, but I want to make a new album. He was ecstatic. I loved making him happy.

I walked into the studio the next day. We went over my song and made a reasonable beat for it. It was fun and a fresh start for me. I went in the booth and recorded all day. After editing and staying up all night it was done.

Raphael played it.

I** stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**I go on too many dates [chuckle]  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

**But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off**

**I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**

**I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm**

**But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.**

**My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake**

**Yeah ohhh**

**'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

**Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

I sounded so good it was amazing. Raphael looked surprised that I sounded this good with no experience in singing except the stuff I did with Jace.

Raphael posted it on Youtube and told a couple gossip sites and I was back in the music industry.

* * *

3 weeks later:

My song was number one on iTunes and every one wanted me for photo shoots and interviews. The most asked question I got was: Are you and Jace Wayland still together?

Which I answered with: We only dated because we got caught up in our music, nothing is happening between Jace Wayland and I. I would never fall for that Jerk again.

I was officially dating Alec. I knew he was gay, but he needed someone to cover for him and I needed a hot guy to make Jace mad. Who better than the Brother he ditched for fame. The rumors about me were getting bad.

Even though I denied it, everyone at my old school would tell the reporters they saw Jace and I on dates or kissing or talking all the time. Stupid high school. . .

Raphael was extra proud of me and started flirting with me, he didn't understand I would never actually date one of Jace's friends. As much as I told myself I did, I still didn't hate Jace. I was in love with an ass hole.

How do we deal,with being in love with assholes? We date their brothers, get super famous and let Izzy make you extremely hot every day.

Recently I was finishing up on my newest album called 'I only need music' it was all about being independent and happy.

I was moving out of my mother's house since I was officially a graduated adult who made millions of dollars from singing and modeling. I was even offered to be in a new movie.

After reading the script I agreed to it. I was the main character so I didn't get to know any of the other actors but the script they sent me was good. It was about two teens who were famous and couldn't stay friends over their distance. It was sad but it pretty much explained my life.

I hope they don't end up calling it 'Clary's life sucks, the movie'. It would get a lot of attention though.

I also hoped whoever the boy I had to pretend to be in love with was hot so it would piss him off. The movie started in a week so I had a while to come up with a plan to drive Jace insane when he watched it.

I drove to Izzy's mansion to visit with her and the guys. We all had been so busy it was hard to find time to get together. Also Raphael wanted Alec and I to post pictures doing normal couple things, but I think he just wanted to see how Magnus would react.

I pulled up into the driveway and turned off my engine. Sighing, after a long day at work, I exited the car and made my way up to the church like building.

I banged my fist lazily on the exquisite door waiting for Isabelle's lazy butt to answer the door. I could always use my own key, but I didn't want Maryse to know I had it.

I didn't have to wait long before a stressed looking Isabelle swung open the door. "What the hell were you thinking Clary? I thought you were gonna make him come to you?" She yelled in one quick breath.

"Breathe Izzy! What are you talking about?" I questioned her.

"I'm talking about how you signed up for a movie to do with Jace!" She yelled with anger in her features.

"I didn't sign up for a movie with Jace!" Wait a minute. . . Shit! Why didn't I ask for the cast list? "Oh shit!" I screamed at her.

"Please say you didn't sign a contract!" Alec yelled running into the room. Obviously he just heard the news.

"I might have. . ." I said guiltily.

Alec shook his head slowly. "You asked for it now."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N( I'm back! I got a new laptop so I will be trying to post more frequently! I love that you guys love my story and keep encouraging me to keep going! Read and review my lovelies!)

Clary POV:

It's been six months since I got the offer to star in the movie with Jace. In that time I'd been able to prepare myself for the inevitable reunion with the center of my world.

My friends and I were as close as ever, but Alec and I had 'broken up' because I didn't want anymore friction between Jace and I than there all ready was. I was giving up on my sad attempt to make him jealous, Jace would never want be back. Instead I was going to try to get through the movie without making things any more difficult.

We were starting shooting today since they finally finished all of the casting and finalized the script. The first scenes we were doing were in Portland, Oregon.

I sat in my limo and started the drive from the airport to the set. It wasn't too long of a drive, but it was building up my nerves. I wasn't sure if I was excited or mad. He broke my heart, but that was so long ago and we had graduated high school. We weren't kids anymore, so maybe it was time I acted like an adult and forgave him.

When I arrived at set, the streets were lined with fans all screaming my name and wearing shirts and holding signs that expressed their love for me.

Life sure has changed since Alicante High school. My fans were my main reason for continuing singing and acting. Modeling was for me, but the fans were my inspiration for writing.

One of the men on my security team opened my door for me. There were four huge men that formed a half circle around my door. And there in front of me, offering his hand, was the person I loved most in this world. Jace.

He smiled at me with all of his teeth. I could tell it was forced, but it still made my heart skip a beat. Why was he smiling? And why was he welcoming me here.

I decided to not think and just act. I grabbed his hand and let him help me out of the car. I plastered a fake smile on and pushed away the pain that seeing him brought up. Just appreciate his good side before the ignoring starts, I told myself.

Our security team strategically led us through the overwhelming crowd of loving fans. I waved and smiled at them. My fake smile was replaced with a real one as I saw all of the young and old faces that seemed so excited to just be seeing me.

After a couple hundred feet we were met by a temporary fence that must protect the set from strangers. The guard at the gate nodded at us once before pulling the heavy chain link fence open.

As soon as we stepped out of sight of the fans, Jace's smile dropped. That's when it hit me. He wasn't a changed man or some sort of saint. I loved him, but that didn't change the fact that he was still a dick.

Plan B: Make him think I don't care. At all.

I walk past him and up to our director, Jordan Kyle, to ask where my trailer will be. Jordan was extremely young to be such a famous movie director, but every movie he had directed had become a hit and done great in the theater.

"Hey, you're Mr. Kyle, right?" I asked with a smile. Jordan turned to me with a serious expression. He gently brushed his slightly curly, brown hair out of his eyes.

"That would be me. Now, who are you?" He asked with authority in his voice. My smile dropped and I was confused. I was staring in the film he was directing, yet he couldn't even remember my name? Classy.

"I'm Clary Fray," I said with a slightly irritated tone. His eyes widened at my words, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Sorry Miss Fray, I've been up all night. The producers insist we start shooting immediately, which meant we had to build the set all week. And we knew you were getting here today and it had to be up to your expectations, because no one wants to deal the famous Fray Fury. I'm rambling , I'm sorry for that too. I've had at least ten cups of coffee and.."

I put my hand over his mouth laughing. "I don't know what you've heard about me that makes you think I would be mad if the set wasn't built, but it's not true. This is my first big time movie and honestly I'm excited." I smiled at him as sweet as I could.

"The why did you come over here if you aren't going to yell at me?"

"I was going to ask you where my trailer is... I want to unpack before we start shooting." He looked at me funny.

"Jace was supposed to show you to your room, but it seems that asshole is incapable of anything." He smiled with a quick shake of his head.

"Well as soon as I could I got away from him I ran, so it may not be completely his fault. So, my trailer?" I asked politely.

"Oh right, it's down the road and by all of the others, number 1. Its right by the entrance and the door has your name written on it so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it." With a smile I left with one of the men on my security team helping me carry my small amount of luggage.

"Oh and Jordan!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Yes, Miss Fray?" He yelled back.

"Call me Clary and take a nap! Tell the producers I want to start shooting tomorrow, Magnus and I are old friends and Mason owes me a favor!" I yelled back. He sighed in relief and yelled at everyone to go rest and that they'll finish tomorrow.

Mason Smith owed be a favor because I saved his butt at one of our photo shoots. He was producing that too and needed an extra model and I called in Christina on extremely short notice.

Magnus was Alec's boyfriend and one of my best friends too. His dad was a producer so when Magnus graduated high school he followed in his dad's foot steps. He took this specific movie because Alec and I begged him when we found out I would be alone with Jace for so long. The producers had the power to let all our friends come to set, where I was only allowed one person at a time.

I walked to the area Jordan had pointed to and sure enough there was a giant trailer with my name painter in bright pink on the door. The must have been Magnus' doing.

I unpacked my stuff and laid down in my bed to sleep since it was around nine and I had nothing better to do.

* * *

I could hear in some part of my head a voice trying to wake me up, but I chose to ignore it. I'm too tired to respond.

The voice gradually gets louder until it's literally screaming. I would wake up, but I didn't plan anything with any of my friends or have a shoot, so why would I?

Things started shaking me, so I slapped them away and shoved my head under my pillow. No one could wake me once I got my head under my pillow. I was a stubborn little woman.

Eventually the shaking and shouting stopped and I sighed at the peace. I quickly drifted off again, but not before I heared my door slam open.

Who the fuck is bugging me now? Haven't they figured out by now that I'm not getting up?

The mattress dipped down in the familiar fashion I knew so well. Jace. He was in my bed. It must be a dream, but a good dream at that. I figured if I can't be with him in the real world than I might as well be with him in my dreams.

I leaned toward him with my eyes still closed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was so warm and all the old memories of our friendship rushed to me. He was the other half of me.

His arms wrap around me and my suspicion was confirmed, it was a dream. I pretended not to feel the disappointment. Push it away and move on. That's what Jace always told me.

Lips touched my head and I gently slid my eyes open. There he was, my angel. "Morning." That's all he said.

"Is this a dream?" I asked with a small frown. I know it is. Dream Jace always tells me yes. He's blunt like the real Jace.

"No, I was told to come wake you because no one on the whole set could get you to." He laughed. Wait this is real? I sat up suddenly and rubbed my eyes. I recognized my blanket fall off, but I didn't care it's nothing Jace hadn't seen.

"Why the hell do you care? You haven't cared in a year, so as far as I'm concerned you shouldn't be in my bedroom." I snapped at him with a glare.

"I don't care, but I want to start shooting so get your shit together and get to makeup." He said suddenly getting cold. He stood and turned to me. "I don't need bad publicity so how about you watch your pretty little mouth and we pretend we don't completely hate each other."

"The less I have to talk to you the better, so whatever! Now get the fuck out of my trailer!" I yelled at him.

He was the same asshole who left me that long year ago, but that made me ask the question. Why had he kissed my head when he thought I was still asleep?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N (Hey guys! I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I've updated but I finally have time so here I am! Review please and tell me how you like the story so far and if you're hoping for anything specific to happen! Love you all!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music in this story or the Mortal Instruments!**

**(Clary's POV)**

Shooting the movie was killing me. I couldn't decide if seeing Jace was a blessing or a curse. I hated to still loved him, but the way he smiled and laughed -even if it was for acting- was enough to make me remember all of our years of friendship.

I was walking around before a scene where I had to profess my undying love for Jace. I was kind of excited because it was the first scene in the movie that I could pore my whole heart into because I knew how it felt to bottle up all of your emotion until they finally came out in an explosion of words.

"Clary! It's time to go! Get in position!" My director Jordan Kyle called from the set that represented my character's bedroom. Jordan had been a whole lot less caution around me once he realized that I wasn't going to bite off his head if he made a mistake.

I walked over to lay on the bed and slipped under the blankets. "All right quiet on set!" Jordan called out . "And... ACTION!"

I pretended to be reading a book until Jace slammed open my door looking soaked by the rain that was supposedly coming from outside the window. "James what are you doing here? And why are you soaking wet?" I asked Jace's character, James. My character's name was Rachel.

Jace shook his medium length hair, shaking out the water that had collected there. "Th-the storm started r-really fast and I ran here to get out of it. I was up the block getting donuts, but they were killed in the rain. You're maid let me in here." Jace continued to fake shake. I jumped up out of the bed and walked over to him.

"James you're freezing cold! You need to get out of these wet clothes or you're going to be sick!" I stuck my hand to his forehead and neck in an attempt at warming him up.

"Do you have a change of clothes I could use?" He asked my character. I nodded and ran over to the dresser in the corner to grab an old pair of sweats.

"Here, I stole these from you a while ago. You can just go shirtless since I don't have a shirt for you." I turned around to hand them to him and was shocked to see a naked Jace. My eyes immediately dropped to his package. I couldn't help but look. I felt my blush creep up my neck and looked back up to see Jace with a smirk on his face. I threw the sweats at his face and focused my eyes on his.

"Thanks," Jace said with a smirk before slipping them on. My mind was reeling as he took a step closer to me. I knew I was supposed to deliver my line, but my breathe caught in my throat.

My eyes dropped down to Jace's lips. "James, I need to tell you something," I said placing my hand on Jace's chest. He was now in my personal space. "I know we never see each other because of the distance and the fame, but I can't help but want to see you every day for the rest of my life."

Jace grabbed my hand from his chest and moved it to his shoulder and pulled me closer. "Ask me to be yours and I'll never leave again," Jace said looking into my eyes.

"Be mine."

Jace smashed his lips against mine. I returned his kiss with just as much fever. After a moment I felt him place his hands on my upper thighs until I jumped up to wrap my legs around him. He held me there steadily. I could feel his abs through my thin T-shirt. He led me to the bed and laid on top of me, but held enough of his weight not to crush me.

I flipped us over so I was on top and let him throw my shirt off into the distance. My shorts were next to go and as Jace started placing wet, open mouthed kisses on my neck I heard a voice in the back ground yell the word "cut". That didn't stop Jace though, he continued the kisses down to the sensitive spot in between my neck and shoulder.

I guided his lips back to my mouth and kissed him restlessly until he flipped me over onto my back again so he was on top. Our tongues battled for dominance until I felt -rather than saw- a shoe hit my face. The shoe was like a bucket of cold water. I immediately shoved Jace off of me and saw an angry looking Magnus standing there ready to throw his other shoe at me if I didn't stop.

I jumped off the bed and tried to put as much distance in between Jace and I as possible. I walked over to Magnus who held my dressing robe in his left hand. He shook his head at me with a small glare. I faintly heard him mumble, "Couldn't even resist for a couple weeks."

I turned back for a second to look at a shocked Jace before I saw him shake his head clear of thoughts and return to his cocky, selfish self. His look faltered for a second and I saw him look down at his boxers before quickly putting a pillow over his over eager little body part.

I snorted a laugh and walked out to go get water.

* * *

I avoided Jace after that like the plague. Jordan had laughed and said our chemistry was amazing and he'd have to give the casting director a bonus when he got a chance. He thought Jace and I were just really committed, but Magnus was a bit harder to convince.

He was currently trying to pry the information out of me with promises of future shopping trips. When that didn't work he started to threaten telling Isabelle.

"Go ahead and tell her, I was planning to anyways. You don't have anything on me Magnus. You're never gonna get anything out of me!" I teased and walked over to my bed to lay down.

"Fine, you may not be afraid of Isabelle, but you are afraid of Alec!" He yelled from the kitchen in my trailer. I stopped and poked my head up and looked at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled but was only rewarded with a smug smirk coming from the walking embodiment of glitter. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Magnus went to answer, but was cut off by a knock on my door. I jumped up to answer it and was rewarded with the sight of Isabelle Lightwood herself. "Hey, Izzy! You have no idea how perfect your timing is! We should leave and go get some Jamba Juice or something!" I went to shove her out of the trailer, but Magnus' surprisingly strong arm wrapped around my waist and dragged me back in.

"Not so fast there sweatheart," Magnus said dragging me back inside.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked, walking in without an invitation.

"Clary made out with Jace."

"You made out with Jace?"

"Yeah she did! And she would've gone all the way with him if she hadn't had a certain sparkly shoe thrown at her!"

"What the hell Clary?"

"Can you both shut up and let me talk!" I yelled above both of their annoying voices. They shook their heads and Magnus gestured for me to continue. I explained everything to Izzy as she nodded along with a serious expression on her face. At the end she looked like she was about to burst wanting to ask a question.

"So was it just lust or are you actually into Jace again?" Isabelle asked once I was done.

"I think it's just lust, but part of me still misses the boy who Jace used to be... Oh, God. That sounded so cheesy! I think this romance movie is getting to me!" I said with an irritated tone. I was frustrated with myself for being such an idiot again.

"Clary, you can't fall into his trap again. He'll only hurt you." Magnus said with a sigh. I got angry for some reason. Not angry at Magnus, but at Jace for making me seem so weak.

"Magnus I'm not some stupid little girl anymore. I'm an adult now and I obviously have the upper hand seeing as Jace can't deny he doesn't want me anymore. I'm going to show him what happens when you mess with Clary Fray." I smiled viciously at my amazing idea. Clary Fray was out for blood and Jace better watch out.

"And how are you going to take down the most famous man in the world?" Izzy asked.

"I'll just tell him no. Jace has never had a girl say no to him and now he'll have to get it from me. After I get him to the point of begging of course."


End file.
